


be still my dead (beating) heart

by moomin (kokuchim)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actually the entire NCT gang here are supernatural creatures, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung is a Mummy, Fluff, I had half a mind to say Mommy but I stopped myself, Jaehyun is a dorky vampire, M/M, Taeyong is a Christmas Elf, be forewarned, there is Smut in this guys, you are most welcome, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/pseuds/moomin
Summary: In which Jaehyun, a vampire from Halloween Town begins to date a Christmas elf named Taeyong who is from well, Christmas Town.





	be still my dead (beating) heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so admittedly, this fic is a day late for Halloween but semantics. I've always wanted to write a Nightmare Before Christmas Themed fic and with all the SM Halloween Town Shenanigans, I thought it was the opportune time to do so. Also, Vampire Jaehyun is my kink and I believe that sharing cute, fluffly smutty fic on special occasions is important.

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Doyoung begins. His eyebrows already dancing on his forehead in his confusion.

 

“Sure, go ahead.” Jaehyun replies. It’s always important to give Doyoung time to work up to these things. It was very important for the mummy. It’s not like his skin was growing back after turning green all those years ago.

 

“You went to the woods, the part of the woods that was _forbidden_  unless you have a council permit one night because you got lost after the annual Halloween party.”

 

The vampire nods.

 

“You saw a group of large redwood trees in an otherwise dead forest that had multiple doors.”

 

Jaehyun nods again. “Don’t forget the pictures. They had these really amazing doodle-like pictures on them.”

 

Doyoung’s left eyebrow is practically living in his hairline at this point. “Let me rephrase then.” The mummy says testily. “You saw a group of large redwood trees in an otherwise dead forest that had multiple doors that had and I quote _‘really doodle-like pictures on them’_ ” A dramatic pause. Jaehyun gestures to let him continue.

 

“And in your infinite wisdom, you decided to open one of the doors that smelled like buttercream danish cookies and mango cheesecake.”

 

Jaehyun leans forward with his elbows over the work table, “Don’t forget the cinnamon cookies. Those are important.”

 

“ _And the goddamn cinnamon cookies, fine! You opened the door and fell inside.”_ Doyoung’s face has now turned a lovely shade of lilac. It suited him more than green but what can we say? The Undead life isn’t fair to everyone. I mean seriously. _At least Doyoung still had a face._ Even if it was green and rotting.

 

“You fell into a Christmas wonderland filled with everything you and your little vampire mind adores and entered a _bakery._ ” Doyoung frowns impressively at him as he continues to stamp document after document. They were after all still on the clock, and Doyoung is perfectly capable of multi-tasking, thank you very much. “You’re lucky you didn’t break your neck. All this for a _bakery? Really?_ ”

“To be fair, I’m not the only one in Halloween Town who loves bread. I mean look at Taeil. He practically gobbles them up when he’s not being a total Doctor Frankenstein  and working on his new experiment at the moment.”

 

“I’m quite sure Taeil eats them even during one of his experiments.”

 

The vampire hums thoughtfully. Good point.

 

The mummy grabs a fistful of his white shirt with his grubby, dirty fingers. The dry cleaning is going to cost him a bomb now. That shirt was made from 100% Egyptian Cotton mind you. “Jung Jaehyun do you not realize the gravity of your situation?”

 

“I mean, seriously, it’s not that big of a deal I think.”

 

Doyoung levels him another look. This time even less amused than before. Jaehyun hadn’t actually thought it was possible but here they were. “You went into Christmas Town, ate cookies and drank hot chocolate even if it was against the rules!”

 

“To be fair, he was totally willing to give me the cookies and the hot chocolate.”

 

“I’m sorry, a christmas elf wasn’t scared shitless of you and willingly gave you food, shelter and hot chocolate for two whole months before you worked up the courage to ask him out, and surprisingly he said _yes.”_ Doyoung’s voice has gotten shrill, his larynx contracting painfully as he mutters the next one with increasing vehemence,  “I’m finding this terribly hard to believe at the moment.”

 

“Yeah, well…he found me really cute and adorable and we’re going on a date this evening.” Might as well rip the band aid off, Jaehyun surmises.

 

“ _WHAT!”_

Absentmindedly, Jaehyun grabs hold of his bag of the _good stuff_ , sticks his fangs into it and sucks. Yeah, that hits the spot.  Nothing like a good o’l batch of Taeyong’s peppermint hot cocoa to brighten up his day. In fact, he can’t wait to see him by the end of the day. Can’t wait to see that lovely little christmas elf with his red apple cheeks and big doe eyes. He hopes he’s wearing the nice candy cane striped sweater with his green overalls again. _God, those things just do things to him man_.

 

“Jaehyun are you out of your mind! Didn’t Jack Skellington’s brush with the Christmas Town fiasco not teach you anything? And you’re here drinking,” Doyoung rips away the _good stuff_  from his hands to take a whiff, “ _peppermint cocoa,”_ and takes a small sip before the said bag was also ripped from his hands by the vampire.  “Okay, no lie but that tasted and smelled really really good. _”_

Jaehyun nods eagerly in agreement. “Taeyong makes the best cocoa in the world.”

 

Doyoung sits down exasperatedly on his chair. “The point is, are you sure about this? The last time you tried your hand at an interspecies relationship it was with Minho the Werewolf and _it did not go well.”_

 

Finishing off his bag of the _good stuff_   he places it in the appropriate wastebasket for recyclables. Being dead and all, it is important to keep the area clear of trash and other things that weren’t biodegradable. Seriously, humans fuck shit up for them all the time. “First off, it was a mistake to think that I would be able to date a werewolf. I mean, I’m allergic to dogs for one and no amount of antihistamine would have saved that relationship from sinking.”

 

Doyoung nods his head in agreement. “True, Minho’s flaming charisma isn’t a good thing for your skin or your sanity.” They had parted on amicable terms anyway. Minho had admittedly not been that into him in the first place.  The feeling was mutual.

 

“Good that we could agree on this.”

 

The mummy sighs, massaging his temples back to a relatively stable lime green complexion. “Just, Jaehyunnie? Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Doyoung. _Doyoung_. I have seriously never met anyone in my undead life that made me feel so alive and warm. I’d really like to take a chance on this.”

 

“If you’re sure about it, then I guess I can’t really complain.” The mummy replies, eyebrows dancing at their usual mid-level on his forehead.

 

Jaehyun smiles toothily at the mummy as he downs another gingerbread man. I mean seriously, you would think that Christmas Elves were so nice and full of holiday spice and cotton candy and then they make gingerbread houses for these gingerbread men. Fattening them up with cookie dough and sweet frosting only for them to stick them in the giant oven to bake, over the sounds of their screaming bodies fermenting from the yeast. It’s fucking savage.

 

Hell yeah was Jaehyun fucking into it.

 

If tonight went well, that wouldn’t be the only thing Jaehyun would be fucking into. Hopefully on a more regular basis while sharing hot baked goods. Hanging out at a graveyard or kissing messily at the pumpkin patches or holding hands with at Halloween Square.

 

God, he seriously can’t wait for tonight. _He’s practically hungry for it._

 

\--

 

Its eight-o-clock at night and Jaehyun waits for Taeyong patiently in front of the door to Christmas Town.

 

He straightens his bowtie and pushes his hair back. Taeyong had told him before that it made him look sexy. So of course, Jaehyun, wants to look sexy and cute and adorable hopefully. He made sure to brush and floss his teeth to an impeccable standard. He has been known for his killer smile. Taeyong however finds that its his dimples that do him in. But semantics. As long it does _something in,_ it doesn’t quite matter to him.

 

The door opens to reveal a small christmas elf decked in that candy cane colored sweatshirt and pretty grey pants and black half moon shaped shoes. His cotton candy hair is peeking out underneath the large Christmas beanie with that little bell on the end that tinkled every time he bobs his head.

 

“Hey, Jaehyunnie I’m sorry I’m late,” Taeyong says sheepishly. “I got hold up after Chanyeol the elf botched up the last set of toys by forgetting to put names on them. I had to work double shifts since Kyungsoo, remember?”

 

“Tiny, dark and could be the harbinger of christmas doom?”

 

Taeyong nods excitedly. “Well he’s Chanyeol’s tiny boyfriend now, thank god that pining phase is over. Well he went over to help him sort out the overtime work before Santa Claus found out.”

 

“It’s quite alright, my lovely little christmas elf, you worked hard today so allow me to help you relax.”

 

Taeyong smiles toothily. “Honestly? I’ve been waiting for this all day. I work twelve hour shifts you know.”

 

Jaehyun lifts his head by his chin and leans down to peck him on the lips chastely. “Me too, I’ve been wasting away without your presence.”  The christmas elf’s cheeks turn into those large circular apple-red things Jaehyun loves to bob during halloween parties.  

 

The little elf motions to his rucksack, the little bell making pretty tinkling noises as he sneaks Jaehyun at little peek inside. “I brought you presents! I have the gingerbread cookies you love so much and I made sure to bake two extra boxes for your friends Doyoung and Johnny.” Taeyong’s large blue eyes, look at him nervously,  “They… like ginger bread cookies right? I mean, I don’t really know what Mummies eat but Johnny’s a vampire like you right? I just assumed that…well…since you love my cookies so much he’d like them as well…”

 

Taeyong bites his bony little thumb anxiously. “I shouldn’t have assumed so much about him I think. I’m sorry Jaehyunnie—"

 

Jaehyun hushes him, takes the rucksack and slings it over his shoulder. He wraps a hand around the elf’s shoulders, bringing him closer to his body as they make the trek back to halloween town. “ Don’t worry too much about it. They will like the gingerbread cookies, and if they don’t well,” Jaehyun pauses in contemplative silence.  “I’ll probably stab Johnny with a stake and put salt in Doyoung’s lotion bottle in revenge.”

 

It’s a an honest to god travesty, a cardinal sin not to appreciate Taeyong’s culinary skills. The mere thought of getting to sink his fangs in at all those gingerbread cookies inside this rucksack is making him feel even more ravenous than usual. That’s saying something. Jaehyun’s already sucked on a small snack of mice earlier just to curb his hunger.

 

Taeyong laughs, the nice one Jaehyun likes so much. The one that has him tipping his head back and that bell on the tip of his hat tinkling and he just _melts into it._ The elf leans up to give him his own kiss on the cheek.

 

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Taeyong blushes apples on his cheeks on full display, “ _You are the absolute, sweetest, most adorable vampire I have ever had the pleasure of feeding_.”

 

“Yes, well you should be careful with me, I _am still a vampire_.”

 

Taeyong links their hands together and Jaehyun just does his best to try and keep his cool. Not that he’s able to burn hot anyways, he _still is  cold-blooded._ “Well, I’d rather take my luck with you then Jaehyunnie. You being with me here right now, makes me believe that Santa did grant my wish last Christmas.”

 

The vampire smiles at him toothily, his long white canines and deep dimples in full display. “Yeah well, your presence with me right now makes my undead heart start beating again.”

 

Taeyong presses him back against a tree, stands on his tiptoes and kisses him passionately. “Santa, you really do know how to grant a wish,” he mumbles quietly as hungry hands roam each other’s bodies, leaving little half moon crescents in their wake.

 

(For the record: Taeyong wished for a boyfriend.)

 

 

\--

 

Dating a christmas elf has its own upsides and like one downside, Jaehyun has come to know over the past six months they’ve been dating.

 

 **The Downside:** Christmas Elves worked incredible long hours over at Santa’s Christmas Factory.

 

 I mean seriously? Who works 12 hour shifts? It’s practically inhumane. Not that they were human in the first place, but still, Jaehyun reserves the right to be angry on his boyfriend’s behalf.  That Sooman Santa Claus better be paying them with Overtime and Holiday Pay.

 

Another possible downside he supposes is their terrible fashion choices. They were christmasy colors all year long, don’t they ever get tired of wearing the same motif? Not that it was too ghastly,  Jaehyun can live with quirky, sartorial fashion choices. It’s not like his 19th century chic is any less outdated than theirs anyways.

 

As for the upsides, _well, well, well_  boy were there many.

 

  **(1)**

 ** _Upside Numero Uno:_**   Christmas Elves have an impeccable skill in finding good gifts for everyone.

 

 

By this, Jaehyun means everyone, even the hard-to-please Dr. Taeil Frankenstein. Taeyong had literally just walked up his doorstep shortly after moving in with Jaehyun over at his manor and gave him a box of cinammon cookies and a bottle of Cider-laced with some good o’l poison ivy and they’ve been the best of friends. Thick as thieves, even.

 

To date, Jaehyun has brought his boyfriend to five Halloween Town weddings and word on the grapevine, is the couple always has the best presents for the bride and groom. Taeyong hopes they could be invited to more weddings as he loves to dress Jaehyun up. The vampire likes to indulge him as well, and well, maybe spend a little too much extra money on him for his more improved wardrobe. Jaehyun has been slowly introducing more patterns to him (Taeyong loved patterns on clothes) such as plaid and a tweed coat he just adores.

 

  **(2)**

 ** _Upside Numero Dos:_** Christmas Elves are really really damn good at cooking and baking.

 

 Plus with the addition of spreading that good o’l Christmas cheer. Jaehyun’s fridge had always been filled with stale, old blood bags and maybe the odd helping of pigs blood. But ever since he began his relationship with the Christmas elf, he doesn’t think he can go back to living the bachelor pad life.

 

He now has that much needed variety in the food he consumes. Mealtimes aren’t just times he has to feed or he’ll over and well have his second death, but now they are _Mealtimes._ Or, as Ten the witch calls it, “ _the times Jaehyun is the most unwilling to part for his food because his boyfriend made them.”_

Taeyong’s even gone out of his way to learn about new recipes ever since moving in with him. They spend an extra hour over at the undead farmer’s market, as he carries the apples and the shopping bags while he mulls over a recipe list he had requested from Yuta, the immortal ninja courier of Halloween Town (tagline: if it’s late then, it’s not like I’ll be late anyways).

 

He spends time trying out new cookbook recipes that are still healthy for a vampire’s diet but no less delicious. He had been increasingly worried at Jaehyun’s ability to consume more peppermint hot cocoa than the blood he’s supposed to drink for dietary needs. Christmas Elves diets can be sustained with sugar, they practically need it to stay sweet and sane but Jaehyun wasn’t well, a Christmas elf. No matter if his gummy smile, on the days he starts teething seem to lead you to think otherwise.

 

 Taeyong finds a way to cook deer hearts and turn them into this delicious blood stew, Jaehyun has been going gaga over the past week. Safely nestled in Jaehyun’s coffin, Taeyong will confide in hushed whispers that his secret ingredient is apparently the Belladona flower that grows in the pumpkin patches, he has the Nightmare boys collect for him on a weekly basis. Surprisingly, Donghyuck’s green thumb (he really does have a green thumb, he’s a goblin) has a knack for growing them into a little garden.

 

Other things that Jaehyun loves about with Taeyong living with him at his manor is the smell of freshly baked ginger bread cookies in the afternoon for a nice afternoon snack. Let’s not forget the cocoa puff peppermint cocoa. It’s a frustratingly good pepper up potion after a terrible night at work.

 

  **(3)**

 ** _Upside Numero Tres:_** Christmas Elves while they are nice and sweet also had a mischievous side.

 

It’s no secret that Jaehyun was a wealthy individual. He’s lived a gross number of years in this undead life and that’s more than enough time to amass a great fortune. Surprisingly, investing in real estate and the stock market could really do one’s bank account wonders. Provided you can live to see it (he absolutely had no problems with that part). Admittedly, Jaehyun has more than enough wealth than he knows how to deal with so when Taeyong comes up to him one day, in that lovely _Kiss the Elf_ apron Johnny had gifted him as a Halloween Town housewarming present, he didn’t actually think twice about it. He just handed him the keys to the coffers.

 

Taeyong had decided that Halloween Town could use some good o’l holiday cheer and set it upon himself the gargantuan task of starting a nice little bakery. The vampire thinks it has been about damn time, with all the recipes that Taeyong has also created for his taste buds. Now, he doesn’t have to share his food with everyone. They can just buy it and Taeyong, his lovely, beloved, kind, Christmas elf can even earn some money on the side. Everybody wins.

 

With the help of the Nightmare boys and Yuta the undead ninja courier, and WinWin, Ten's lovely witch-assistant they purchase a small, homey shop at the corner of Elm Street. They paint the roof a deep bloody red and the bricks, a good o’l black. Yuta has been going around Halloween Town giving out invitations to the shop’s opening.  Renjun (a ghost) even paints in these beautiful pumpkin patterns on the interior as Chenle (a banshee) and Jisung (a werecat) fill the shelves with row after row of pastries wrapped in eco-friendly pumpkin baskets.

 

Mark (a vampire fledgeling) and Jeno (a werewolf pup) helped Taeyong set the tables. Jaemin, Taeyong’s nephew even came over all the way from Christmas Town to help him bake and set up shop. Donghyuck (a ghoul) was also suprisingly adept at the kitchen, making his own version of trick or treat gummy ball candies that had a nasty surprise in them.  

 

Taeyong had honestly been so busy with preparing for the shop’s opening that he doesn’t exactly know where his beloved boyfriend found the time to set up an elaborate prank on Doyoung and Taeil. As Jaehyun watches the christmas elf putter around the shop handing out plates of pumpkin pasties and blackberry juice he starts to wonder just why Santa put up a naught or nice list.

 

It was hard to believe that this tiny, bundle of kindness had taken it upon himself to write love letters, posing as Doyoung and Taeil respectively to each other in an attempt to get them together. For the record, those letters were _painstakingly beautifully morbid_ and had included actual dialogue from Taeil and Doyoung’s long tirades. Watching the two share a Ghastly Sundae, scooping in spoonful after spoonful and feeding each other seemed worth it then. And well, hey, at least this prank has a happy ending.

 

**(4)**

**_Upside Numero Quatro:_** Christmas Elves are very handy around the house.

 

The problem with having lived in a mansion for so long with nothing but his fellow vampire Johnny for company is that they never really need house help. It’s not like they’re alive anyway and the amount of dust and cobwebs that have accumulated in the nooks and crannies of places Jaehyun doesn’t even reach well…needless to say they were many.

 

It comes as a huge shock to him when Taeyong begins sneezing and throws him dirty looks once they start helping him move into the manor.

 

“I can’t believe how dirty this place is, Jaehyun where is your house help?”

 

The vampire merely scratches his head in embarrassment. “They only ever come once a month and well, they’re skeletons, it’s not like I expected them to clean the ceilings.”

 

The christmas elf points up at the dusty frescoes with a frown. “Look at that! No one can appreciate how beautiful your house is if it’s too dirty for anyone to see it.” Jaehyun nods. They were beautiful. Johnny and he had paid a small fortune to have it commissioned back when balls were popular. It’s where the latter met Ten anyway.

 

After promptly depositing his belongings in Jaehyun’s quarters (which thank the holiday spirits, was goddamn flawless) he pesters the vampire to call up a ghost-based cleaning service ( _“I can’t reach the high arches and ghosts can fly”_ ). Taeyong arms himself with broom, a mop and a can of DeathBreeze and sets out to work.

 

Jaehyun assists him alongside Johnny and Ten, whose magic proved to be invaluable in this cleaning venture. He watches as his boyfriend, scrubs and collects and shines those floors with a burning fire. He even goes through all the trouble to organize the small library they have in Dewey Decimal System.

 

It takes a better part of a week before Taeyong is beyond satisfied with the house. The walls are gleaming white, the marble floors spotless. The beautiful frescoes, Johnny and Jaehyun had commissioned all those years ago, restored back to their full glory. Taeyong, ever thoughtful even makes a small makeshift feeding station where he leaves fresh fruit for the bats to come at eat when they feel hungry.

 

Jaehyun gives him a small kiss on the lips as he washes Taeyong’s cotton candy pink hair in the clawed bathtub inside their quarters. “Have I told you how much I adore you? You make this dead corpse wish it could have its soul back.”

 

Wide eyed, and face flush Taeyong smiles at him, the one Jaehyun adores with how the corners of his mouth almost reach the bottoms of his pointed ears. “Only every day, my cold-blooded peppermint cocoa connoisseur. I love you like I love my candy.”

“Tooth-rottingly sweet and in bulk?” Jaehyun nips him on the neck, a trickle of blood pushing itself out of the punctured wound that the vampire licks up slowly. Taeyong sighs, and leans back on Jaehyun’s firm chest contentedly as he hums.

 

  **(5)**

 ** _Upside Numero Cinco:_** Which is probably Jaehyun’s personal favorite is how christmas elves—or maybe just,  Taeyong really— is such a naughty minx in bed.

 

 

Taeyong moves his hips torturously in languid figure eights sighing contentedly as he savors the fact he has Jaehyun’s large, fat dick shoved up his lovely, pert ass. His cheeks are flushed like apples and his cotton candy pink hair is in a wild mess, after Jaehyun’s run his hands through them so many times before as he fucked Taeyong to a stupor in the shower, at the kitchen sink and even on this large day bed from behind. Jaehyun is surprised at how insatiable the small elf really is. He actually hadn’t been expecting this level of enthusiasm for well, sodomy from such a pure-hearted elf. Jaehyun can’t deny that he loves this side to him.  

 

Taeyong grabs a small heart-shaped crinkle and pops it in Jaehyun’s mouth, who chews on it happily. The small elf leaning forward to lick off the confectionary sugar that settled on the sides of his lips. “Taste good baby?”

 

Jaehyun merely nods as he runs his nose alongside Taeyong’s neck and takes a small bite. The small elf’s neck and collarbone are filled with dozens of teeth-shaped marks from the long debauchery-filled weekend they’ve shared. Taeyong hums in satisfaction as he lifts his hips up and down, slowly grinding against Jaehyun, tightening his inner walls around him. Jaehyun visibly chokes but continues to suck, leaving terribly large and nasty-looking hickeys in his wake. Taeyong fucking loves it. He doesn’t even try to hide all the love bites as he putters around at the Nightmare on Elm Street Bakeshop or when he goes to Christmas Town for his shift at the Toy Factory.  

 

Taeyong continues to pop crinkle after crinkle while he rides his boyfriend, alternating between rolling and rotating his hips, trying to make this tryst last longer. Jaehyun rolls his hips upward to meet Taeyong’s downward thrust and hits that bundle of nerves inside the pink-haired elf that makes him drop to his chest, clutching the crinkle bowl with all of his might. “ _Oh…there. Jaehyunnie that felt so good_.”

 

The vampire draws his mouth in another bloody kiss as he pistons his hips upward towards that exact same spot that has Taeyong moaning in unrestrained pleasure. “Oh Santa, you make me feel so good all the time Jaehyunnie. I’ve never felt this good before,” Taeyong blathers on as his mind fogs through a nice cotton candy haze trip of pleasure. “I’m so happy you didn’t die falling through that tree and dropped by the Christmas Town bakery.”

 

“I’m so happy you said yes, after I basically stalked you for two months and ate dozens of cookies, you weren’t even supposed to give.”

 

Taeyong places a delicate hand on Jaehyun’s lips to silence him. Jaehyun brings it into his mouth instead, sucking on the stray bits of sugar left on the elf’s hands. “ _Jaehyun, it isn’t stalking if I wanted you to do it I think. I really liked how obsessed you were with me._ ”

 

“Baby, I don’t think you understand the gravity of how large my crush was on you,” Jaehyun says through a mouthful of fingers he has in his mouth. “I went there everyday for two months and even followed you home, till you got back safely.” Taeyong rocks into him, mouth falling open in pleasure. “I knew you watched me from the window. It’s why I never closed it when I took of my clothes.”

 

Jaehyun still his hips which causes Taeyong to let out a small whine. “So you mean to tell me, you _seduced me?_ ” Taeyong arches a perfectly lovely eyebrow at him, mouth turning into a pout. “ _I don’t make gingerbread cookies and given peep shows to just anyone you know.”_ Jaehyun sputters, if his dead heart could beat, it would have bursted out of his ribcage at this point.

 

Taeyong leans over to give his boyfriend a long, lingering kiss. “Now stop being such a spoilsport and let me make you feel good hm?” Gently, Jaehyun sets the bowl aside, not before popping two more crinkles in his mouth, on the bedside table and raises his knees so Taeyong had something to fall back on.

 

“Ride me darling, I want you to come untouched like this,” Jaehyun whispers filthily into the christmas elf’s ear. The small elf is shivering in pleasure as he positions himself more readily and starts to pump himself up and down the vampire’s cock. Jaehyun meeting him with him halfway, that felt so good it should be illegal. Taeyong’s moans grow ragged and frantic, his legs are fucking burning and he feels so fucking good and his ass has never felt so divine, waves of pleasure rolling of him as Jaehyun continues to his that bundle of nerves inside of him. Still he soldiers on, bringing his lips to kiss Jaehyun messily on the lips as he continues to ride him, “I’m close” he says, “I dunno if I can come like this.” He moans loudly at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

 

Jaehyun bites his lips, which draws a shuddered moan out of the small elf.

 

“You can baby. You told me your ass couldn’t take my dick and now here we are, we’ve been fucking all goddamn weekend.” Jaehyun says as he places a well-placed thrust against the elf’s prostate that has him keening. “So when you say that you can’t come untouched…”

 

Jaehyun whispers into his ear, _“I.”_ Thrust. _“ Don’t.”_  Thrust. _"Fucking.”_ Thrust. _“Believe.”_ Thrust. _“You.”_

Taeyong grasps Jaehyun’s shoulders as he the young vampire pounds into him and does his best to match him grind down on him on time. Breathing into each other’s ears with moans and pants that could make Jaehyun’s great great grandmother weep.

 

Taeyong comes with loud cry as Jaehyun bites him on the neck for the upteempth time, drinking in his blood, pounding mercilessly against his prostate as he chases after his own release. Taeyong constricts his walls around him that has vampire letting out a small breathy moan of his boyfriend’s name as comes inside the elf.

 

They lie atop each other on Jaehyun’s bed, kissing lazily, less about technique and more about basking in each other’s presence. Jaehyun sees how exhausted Taeyong looks but knows the elf is satisfied. Gently he pushes him off, tries not to look at the trail of come, trickling out of his ass as he sets him down next to him. “I feel so full, Jaehyunnie. I’m so happy.” Taeyong remarks, rubbing small circles on his slightly bulging stomach.  

 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Jaehyun asks Taeyong, as he kisses him lightly all over his face.

 

“Yes, when you tell me that I make your undead heart beat itself slowly back to life.” Taeyong kisses him back softly on the lips. If Jaehyun’s heart could grow, it would grow twelve sizes bigger. “I’d like a cuddle pie please.

 

Jaehyun laughs as he curls around his boyfriend, wrapping around him like one of those big wooden spoons Taeyong likes to use when baking. The elf sighs contentedly murmuring a small, “I love you the most too, Jaehyunnie.”

 

Jaehyun watches as the elf starts to doze off, breath steadying up and down. They’ll clean up afterwards, like they always do.

 

But now, its time for a cuddle pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come freak out with me over at twitter y'all. [kokuchim](Http://www.twitter.com/kokuchim)


End file.
